Nickelodeon Heroes (In-Production)
by CrapperGeek
Summary: THIS is just information for this story. The new story is already published.
1. Trailer 1

**Author's note: I've been trying to make crossovers throughout the past few years, and all of them turned out to either be crap, or never finished at all. Well this year, I decided to finally stop giving up, and make one all the way through. This is going to be another chance to complete a fanfic all the way through. Originally, this was going to be an EXTENDED Cartoon Network crossover fanfic, but I decided to step out of my comfort zone, and do Nickelodeon.**

 **However, I'm really struggling on making this fanfic. I mean, I have the entire structure down, yet, I'm still trying to figure out what will be the set-up to the plot. It's really just writer's block.  
While I wanted this to be huge, I still know that there are superior crossovers out there.**

Spongebob holds a torch, as he goes inside a cave.

A dark figure is shown rising, from what looks like the shape of the Cluster queen.

10 girls are shown rising near a log, covered in ash.

Vlad is cloning himself from what looks like a train.

Lincoln is struggling to shoot a ghost from what looks like the Fenton lab. Timmy avoids being zapped by something, Danny shoots his lasers out of a bus, Lynn jumps on Cluster guards, and lands on the floor El Tigre is seen fighting someone on top of a train. Finally, giant worm colored green and red jumping from the ground.

Finally, the six heroes, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Spongebob, Jenny & El Tigre do a pose...then Lincoln falls flat on his face from above. "I'm okay."

 _NICKELODEON HEROES_

Lucy: So, you are a half-ghost, right?

Danny: Um, what was your first clue?

Lucy: Can you take me to where all the ghosts are?

Danny: Are you crazy? Why would you wanna go to the Ghost Zone?

Lucy: Because I would want to live in peace with my friends.

Danny backs away from her.

 **2017**

 **Yeah, working on the title too, since Loud House will REALLY play a huge part in the story..and that last line. But I hope to at least get the opening chapter done next month.**


	2. UPDATE: Story Re-Booted

This is an update on the story. Yeah, turns out I bailed again. I really took this story too seriously, instead of doing my own thing.

Don't worry, I'm gonna give this another chance. I'm just gonna have to re-vise the whole story. Looking back, I like some of the concepts. I do wanna keep the sisters battling the Clusters. However, I wanna fix a LOT of the story. For example, my plan was to have the Nicktoons Unite crew altogether. However, I'm gonna change it by having the characters meet one by one, so that Lincoln won't feel dragged. Plus, one of the biggest action scenes was gonna have the characters fight Danny's ghost villains on a train. However, I'm kind of mixed about it, so I might change it.

Finally, the Cluster isn't the main villain. Instead, all of them will split 50/50.

Finally, I think I might the Chalkzone & Zim universes in this, along with more villains. I do want to keep this going though.

My influences for this story are Marvel movies..then again, so does everyone else.

BTW, the second trailer has been deleted. But after I make more of the story, I will make a new trailer.


	3. Introduction: The Escape

**I'm still working on the story. But I do know how the opening will go, and here it is.**

10:00 PM. Guards are scattered around the Retroville Maximum Prison. Some were both patrolling the walls, the others were standing over tall watchtowers. Spotlights were hovering every little piece of ground, along with watchdogs held by the same patrolling guards. The prison was known for holding some of the most ruthless criminals out of all of Retroville. However, only one stood out of all of them. Finbarr Calamatous. At this point, this was his 50th sentence after numerous escapes.

At that moment, the guards noticed a giant vehicle coming towards the prison gates. They were ready to fire at that said vehicle, believing it was going to ram into the gates, and possibly plan an escape attempt. However, the vehicle ended up stopping by the gates, as the guards put their weapons down. It turned out to be just a regular garbage truck.

"Finally these bozos arrive!" One of the guards said.

"Wait, we forgot to put out the warden's mattress!" said the other guard.

"Dang nab it, Smitty! I told you we should've done this earlier!" said the third guard. "You and your laziness!"

The three guards climbed down the tower, as they continued arguing about the mattress.

At that moment, Finbarr Calamatous was planning another scheme in his cell.

"It's done, it's finally done!" Calamatous said. "All of these puny humans will bow down to me again, as I escape out of my cell, and plan another attempt for world domination. Anything will be possible...with my dust saw." In his hand was a giant pile of dust. "Oh what is the point?" Calamatous said, throwing away the dust. "I've run out of ideas. I'd just do anything to get out of this jail cell. It's cold, the food is terrible, the inmates are all obnoxious jerks. If only there was someone to get me out of this place."

At that moment, a pillowcase was thrown on Calamatous' head. As Calamatous was trying to shout for help inside the case, despite only leaving out a muffle sound, it felt like he was being carried by something, or someone. It also felt like he was floating in midair. He also felt a strange sensation, as not only did he saw the case disappear in front of his own eyes, he, HIMSELF, has disappeared, as he couldn't see any of his body or hands. He did not know what was going on with him, and was even more weirded out by the fact that him and whoever was carrying him, was going through walls. With each passing cell, Calamatous was scared out of his mind.

Eventually, he exited out the prison entirely, and went through the main door to outside. He started to become scared again when a spotlight shined on where he was. Of course, obviously, it didn't notice him or the other figure, neither did any of the guards passing by him. However, the dogs began to sense that someone was outside, and started barking where he was, as despite not seeing them, they knew that someone was passing them. The guards were confused at what they were barking at. Some were even attempting to attack the two invisible forces, only to be held back by the leashes held by the guards. Eventually, they phased through the gate, and went onto the garbage truck. All of the dogs ran to the gate, and continued barking loudly at the truck.

"Geez, you dogs and your garbage trucks!" One of the guards shouted. One of the dogs started to head towards the inside of the prison, with it's owner.

At that moment, the garbage truck began to leave. The guards came running towards the truck, carrying a giant greasy and dirty mattress.

"Wait, we have one more for you!" One of the guards yelled. However, it was too late, as the truck began heading onto the track in front of the prison.

"Great! Now we have to wait another week! Why didn't you put out that mattress like you were supposed to?!" snapped the guard.

"I wasn't gonna carry that ratchet and smelly thing!" replied the other guard.

"How are we ever going to get that Hawaiian vacation if you keep being lazy?!" said the other guard.

The alarm went off for the jail. All of the guards knew right away, that someone has escaped.

The truck was still on the road. However, at that moment, a portal opened, which led the truck through a rainbow colored vortex. Through the vortex, the garbage truck transformed into a black van with a spinning satellite on top. The van exited out of the vortex, and continued through what appeared to be the road of Dimmsdale.

Eventually, Calamatous took the case off his head. Completely confused where he was, He laid there, sitting down beside a little bench attached to the wall.

"Hello, Calamatous." said a low and familiar voice, with red glowing eyes, underneath a shadow inside the van, along with another figure standing in front of him.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Calamatous replied, shaking in fear.

"Oh don't worry, we are your friends, Calamatous, and we need you for our plan." said the voice.

"But I don't.." Calamatous said, but stopped, and smiled sinisterly at them. "A plan you say?"

"Yes, a plan." replied the other figure, with a booming deep voice.

"But who are you two?" asked Calamatous.

"You don't recognize me? I am just an old friend of yours." the voice continued.

"And I'm also an old friend." Said the other voice booming very loudly. "One who will take over the world and prove once and for all the existence of.."

The other voice sighed annoyingly, and turned on a light on top of them. The light revealed the two of them to be Vlad Plasmius and Denzel Crocker.

" I knew it! I told you not to bring that ridiculous voice box!" Vlad said to Crocker.

"What? It's cool!" Crocker said through the box. Vlad then takes it from Crocker's hands, and throws it against the wall.

"We're villains, not animated 80's bad men!" Vlad said to him.

"Hey, I paid $20 for that!" Crocker replied to him angrily.

"Vlad! Denzel!" Calamatous said excited. "It's great to see you comrades again! Man, was I tired of that cell!"

"Nice to see you again, Calamatous!" Vlad said. "Now that we have you again, we can tell you about our new plan!"

"Say whatever it is, and I'll do it!" Calamatous said.

"We are going to take over the Earth again, along with the many universes beside ours!" Crocker said.

"Say no more! I'm in!" Calamatous said, being the happiest he's been in days. "How do you want it? A death ray? A tractor beam? A mind control device?"

"Oh, we have other plans. We're gonna need extra help though." Vlad replies.

"From who?" Calamatous said, as he began to feel disappointed.

Vlad then smiled, and started an evil laugh. Crocker joined in, along with Calamatous, despite being confused.

"But seriously, who?" Calamatous said, as the laughter died out.


	4. UPDATE 2

Hey guys, I have another update.

I still haven't scrapped this. However, I feel like this story is on holt. Yet, I still have plans for this.

My plan was to make a sequel after I finish this one. It was going to feature El Tigre (cut from this one), and Invader Zim characters, Vicky & Vexas being the villains, and The Loud Sisters becoming possessed by Vicky, , with them being replaced by Clyde and Ronnie Anne. (Yeah, it makes sense in the story). Also, while this one was focused on comedy and action, this one was going to be darker...but still have plenty of comedy. So yeah, I'm much more invested in this story than Part I, since Part I is well..just Nicktoons Unite with the Louds.

Yet, I don't want to completely scrap this story. I just see it as a fun adventure. Yet, everything I want to happen will be in Part II, and yet, part of this sets up Part II.

Any advice on what I should do?

Other that, I was gonna work on a screenplay for fun. A biopic about Chris Chan. So yeah, if you want me to scrap this one, or set it as a prequel after Part II, then comment below.


	5. Update

Yep, after one day, just one comment made me change my mind. Part I is back on track. Though I might have to make changes. For example, the Cluster WONT be in this one. XJ9 will be in it, but not Vexas or any of the Clusters. Which means that the part with the Louds on Cluster Prime is omitted. Funny thing is, I did have this chase scene with Lana driving a ship planned out. But no, I'll just keep it simple, and make it just the Evil Syndicate, with the main monsters being ghosts.

While I do want to complete this for you guys, it's a little hard writing something like this. Probably because of a bunch of writer's block. But still, I must continue this.


	6. FINAL TRAILER

From what I know, this is going to be my FINAL trailer for this. No more revisions, this is going to be my final draft of this. I'm still working on the story, which means that I don't have a clear schedule for when each chapter is posted. I know there is going to be long hiatuses, probably because I'm still working on the chapter. But here you go. This is what the trailer would look like.

A giant laser beam shoots the sky, and multiple directions.

Multiple characters from different dimensions, including Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam & Tucker (Amity Park), Hugh & Judy (Retroville), the Turner parents (Dimmsdale), and Clyde and The Loud Parents, see the laser.

Vlad: (with a shot of his smiling face): It has begun.

Music: Rock N Roll Part II

Two ghost lasers are spun by two hands, which looks like Lanas.

A green ghost roars.

A train passes, with lasers coming out of its windows.

(HEY) Danny shoots a beam from his hands.

Spongebob does a karate pose.

(HEY) Timmy shoots a magic beam.

Lincoln jumps through a already broken window.

(HEY) Goddard shoots lasers by Jimmy.

Jenny pops hundreds of lasers from her body.

(HEY) The Loud sisters pop behind a log from what looks like ash.

Jimmy (as a voice) "Since we're all here..."

Danny, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Lincoln, Spongebob, Patrick & Lincoln turn around, all looking frightened.

A ghost screams while charging at someone.

Jimmy: Every lifeform is in trouble...

Fairies get attacked by ghosts.

Jimmy: And it's up to us to stop the Evil Syndicate!

The Loud sisters prepare ghost weapons.

Vlad, Plankton, Crocker & Calamatious strike a pose.

Sheen: I'm in!

Spongebob: I'm in too!

Lincoln misfires a ghost weapon, shooting buildings in sight.

Crocker: We won't let a bunch of kids stop us again!

A ghost roars, scaring all the Loud sisters.

Lori: We've got to find Lincoln!

Lincoln gets dragged by a bird ghost in the air, from what looks like an apocalyptic setting.

Carl (who's scared as hell), Lana & Timmy see a herd of ghosts flying through the air.

Carl: This is a nightmare! I should've believed my mother about not using that ointment!

Lynn: So we're up against an entire army of ghosts?

Danny: Pretty much, yeah.

Carl: (on the train) Okay, I'm out of here! (Slams into the closed door) What?! I'm used to Jimmys lab, OK?!

SPONGEBOB

Spongebob: You wouldn't want to mess with a man who knows kar-a-te!

Spongebob is about to chop a ghosts with giant mechanical gloves

(HEEYYY)

TIMMY

Timmy: Time to win again, Crocker!

Timmy is shown in a mechanical suit, about to punch something.

JIMMY

Jimmy: Science, natures greatest invention!

(HEY)

Jimmy uses Goddard as a blaster to shoot ghosts around him.

DANNY

Danny: You creeps never give up, don't you?

A giant ghost leaps at him. Danny shoots and slides through it.

(HEY)

LINCOLN

Lincoln: I'm the man with a plan!

Lincoln shoots a ghost.

Lincoln: (on a train) WHOO HOO!

XJ9

Jenny jumps on a train.

Jenny: This is gonna be fun!

She shoots a beam from her hand at a cluster ship.

PATRICK

Patrick: The toilet's clogged up!

Spongebob: (being shot at by a ghost) Patrick, help!

Patrick: Service on the road nowadays!

CARL

Carl screams and covers his eyes and shoots his inhaler at a ghost.

Carl: Wow, these things do come in handy!

SHEEN

Sheen is shown shooting ghosts with echoguns using his FEET.

Sheen: Thank Ultra Lord I left space!

COSMO & WANDA

Wanda: (taunting someone) You want to bring it sister?!

Cosmo: It's just like a superhero movie!

POOF

Poof: (rattles on a train) POOF POOF!

LORI

Lori is shown in a yellow suit shooting an ectogun

Lori; (holding an ectogun, frightened) Get away from us, you freaky...! (Zaps ghost) That was kinda awesome!

LYNN

Lynn jumps on the heads of Clusters.

Lynn: Come and get me, slimeballs!

Ghosts charge at her, as she sucks the ghosts up.

(HEY)

LENI

Leni starts hitting a ghost with her legs.

Leni: I don't like ghosts. They smell like socks and dead people!

LUAN

Luan: Peek-a-Boo! (Sucks ghosts)

(HEY)

Luan: (talking to Danny) You could say I sure, sucked the life out of them! (Laughs) Get it?

Jimmy: I don't know if I should cringe or just re-think my life after hearing that.

LUCY

Lucy: I would never hurt my friends!

A ghost spits at Lucy, covering her in ooze.

(HEY)

Lucy: But just this once...(pulls out a thermus)

LUNA

Luna: Don't fear the reaper, bro!

Luna shoots a beam from her guitar from what looks like Ember.

(HEY)

LANA

Lana shoots a pebble at a Cluster, from a spoon

Lana: You want ammunition? I got loads of my pets poop!

LOLA

Lola: IM GONNA TURN YOU GHOSTS INTO OBLIVION!

She scares the ghosts.

Lincoln: That's my sister!

LISA

A ghost roars at Lisa's face, who isn't impressed.

Lisa: Nope, I still don't believe in you.

AND LILY

Lily: (Around the destroyed city) Poo poo!

Sheen: Let's save the world!

Vlad shoots a beam from his hand.

Lincoln flies on Danny's back.

Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Carl, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda fall from the sky.

Lynn shoots an ectogun standing on Jenny's shoulder.

Spongebob, Danny, Timmy and Jimmy strike a pose, ready to attack a villain.

NICKELODEON HEROES

Jimmy: Wait, whose driving in this van?

Baduce: Buckle up, dudes!

Sway Sway: We'll take you to your destination!

(Everyone looks shocked)

Timmy: Oh no.

NOVEMBER 2017

The first chapters will be posted next month. The rest may take up until next summer to finish the story. Also, the hardest part of writing this is Luans puns XD.


	7. TOMORROW

Tomorrow, the first part will finally be on here. While I'm not finished with the story yet, my goal is every 1-2 weeks, a chapter is released. When they're not being released, I'm probably still working on the story.


	8. UPDATE 3

Tomorrow, the first part will finally be on here. While I'm not finished with the story yet, my goal is every 1-2 weeks, a chapter is released. When they're not being released, I'm probably still working on the story.


	9. Update 4 (SEQUEL)

Another update of the story. Once again, it's still not a dead fic. I've actually got ideas for other chapters in the story. The next chapter is about Lincoln trying to stop a ghost from ruining Lola's pageant. Yes, you can guess where it goes down here. However, I did write many chapters from afterwards. I guess I'm just excited for writing the adventure rather than the set-up to it.

I have some news for Part II. Either it'll be released at the end of the year, or in 2019. However, I do have some details for it.

1\. Like I said, it's going back to the video game formula. This will be an adventure through multiple settings and dimensions.

2\. The new characters joining the adventure:

Squidward

Sandy (sort of)

El Tigre

Frida

Clyde

Ronnie Anne

The Krust Cousins (But they're not heroes)

Zim

Gir

Dib

Gaz

3\. The villains are still Vicky and Vexas. Both will be BIGGER villains than the Evil Syndicate, in my story.

4\. The Loud sisters will return, and play another role in the story. Remember that Cluster Prime plot? It's happening in here.

5\. One hero will turn evil..for a Nemesis Prime type plot line.

6\. This will be more Marvel influenced than Part I.

And that's it. The next chapter will be released next week.


	10. Update 5

So I'm still writing the story, and let's just say, the whole story is going through a major rewrite, to keep the tension and conflict going. Originally, the Nicktoons crew were supposed to travel to Dimmsdale by foot..or hovercar, with a scene where they camp out. However..that sounds kinda boring. So an obstacle WILL appear. I'm thinking maybe the Cluster or something. Also, Lincoln and Danny won't be separate, as instead, they will join the Nicktoons crew. So yeah, this won't be the road trip adventure anymore, and will go back to the spirit of the games, not to mention serve Lincoln a BETTER purpose for the story.

Also, I'm writing parts of the climax, and yes, I will try to make it as epic as I can.


	11. Story Update

Hey guys, I wanted to post this to talk a little about my story. I'm enjoying writing it, but at this point, I figured out that a lot of the plot doesn't make it sense. I tried to keep it simple, as I was more forced on the characters, plus their chemistry, and the action. However, I thought of a few questions for this story. What is with the timeline?

The story is like a reboot, as it takes place in another universe where the events of Nicktoons Unite happened, but not the sequels. Also, all the Nicktoons live on the same planet and universe, except for Jimmy and the other 3D characters. Yes, even Jenny's universe is not in the future in this one.

Also, Lincoln, along with probably other Nicktoons that are slice of life shows, are kinda like the Muggles of the universe, as they are unaware of the supernatural, despite all the crap that happens.

Theres also Vlad, and how he was able to meet up with the other villains. I won't explain this in the story, since at this point, it just feels like exposition. However, I will explain it here. Vlad decided to reunite the old band back together, after stealing some sort of teleporting contraption (he used Crocker to get to Calamitous' universe) and blueprints from a lab. What is the blueprint of? You'll find out later in the story.

I know it's just fanfiction, but it's questions like these that really boggle the story down. I'm not rebooting the story, as I'll just stick to what I got. But I will try to fix holes like this for the next villains in Part II.


	12. If Part I had a teaser (Avengers Style)

**Happy Easter and April Fools day, everyone. Because I'm bored, I'd make up a little "teaser" for Part I, though the story is done with. Also in the style of the first Avengers teaser.**

A shot of Amity Park is shown.

Then a shot of a speeding train.

Vlad: (not shown) I've gathered you all here...

A beam appears in Dimmsdale.

Vlad: ...Because I've formed a little something, up my sleeves.

Ghosts are shown appearing from a portal in Amity Park.

Shows Calamitous, Plankton and Crocker inside the mansion.

Possessed fairies are shown flying across the globe.

Vlad: To rule more universes than we could imagine.

Vlad gives an evil grin.

(Song: We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails)

NOT FROM NICKELODEON STUDIOS...

Jimmy: We'll gonna need help, from old friends.

Spongebob and Patrick look up at something casting a dark shadow.

Timmy sees a portal open in his room.

Jimmy and Carl look at something in the sky.

Danny sees a portal open up.

Timmy: Vlad's planning something with my teacher, Calamitous and Plankton again!

Vlad is shown floating over Dimmsdale, with the villains near him.

Spongebob: We're not going to let those crummy bad guys take over anything!

Crocker zaps something while flying, and laughing.

Calamitous forms his Calami-Bot suit on him, when flying.

Plankton is sitting on a giant green creature.

Danny: Looks like Vlad needs another lesson!

Calamitous shoots a net at something.

...

The gang are inside a portal.

Jimmy: Um, who are you?

Lincoln is shown on the side of the hovercar, and gives a small chuckle from awkwardness.

The Spector Speeder flys through the Ghost Zone.

Calamitous: They won't see what'll hit them!

Lincoln's hands get covered by metal weapons.

Lincoln: I can help you guys!

A spaceship is shooting at the inside of a train.

The sisters pop out covered in ashes near a log.

Lori: We've got to find Lincoln!

Lincoln gets carried off by a ghost bird.

Danny: How many sisters do you even have?

The girls are screaming while flying inside the Fenton Vehicle.

Lincoln: 10.

Danny: You poor, poor little boy.

...

Spongebob prepares to fight someone on a train.

Timmy pulls out a laser sword.

Jimmy grabs a laser gun on the floor.

Danny turns ghost.

Lincoln prepares his ecto hands.

Danny: Well, let's get this over with!

YOUUUU AND ME...

Plankton gives his evil laugh, using his jellyfish to shoot its stingers.

Danny shoots at something in the hovercar.

Timmy fights Clusters with his sword.

Goddard shoots things around Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen run from something on a train.

Lincoln is on the side of a train cheering.

Jimmy's hovercar zooms through what looks like a prison.

THIS NOVEMBER (Or THIS MARCH)

WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER NOW!

Spongebob jumps and chops a Cluster (OOO-WAA!)

CalamiBot pushes something through buildings.

Crocker shoots beams from his hands.

Danny shoots beams at Vlad, who dodges it.

The giant beam shoots another pink portal beam.

Lincoln slides down a bunch of nuts and bolts.

THE TOONS

Sheen practices martial arts in the air.

Lynn kicks a couple Clusters.

NONE OF THEM COULD STOP US NOW!

Danny crashes through a train.

Timmy shoots ghosts with his ectogun, with his fairies behind him.

Lincoln shoots ghosts with his ecto hands.

Plankton jumps off his jellyfish.

WILL

Lana holds a spoon, from what looks like the aftermath of a flinging.

Ghost guards from a prison are shown attacking.

CalamiBot shoots from his hand turret.

WE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH SOMEHOW!

Lincoln is flying on Goddard.

Ember shoots her guitar in the air.

Four of the sisters slide underneath what looks like Walker.

Poof attacks a few Clusters.

Wanda defends herself from someone in front of Timmy.

Patrick and Spongebob fly through a multi-verse

Danny attacks Vlad from the side of the beam.

UNITE

Danny jumps out of a Cluster body and attacks them.

Luan laughs inside what looks like a prison.

The three Retroville boys are getting chased in the hovercar.

Danny's holding all the boys escaping from a closing Ghost Portal.

...

Lincoln: Let's save the world.

The five toons are shown shooting and attacking ghosts, with Spongebob having Fenton Ghost Hands, ending with Danny shooting ghosts in the air.

NICKELODEON HEROES

Lynn: What is that thing?

Jenny is shown flying in the air, beating Clusters and attacking ghosts.

Lisa: Oh well, it can't be trusted. We must disassemble it!

Lana: No!

NOVEMBER (or MARCH)

or you can read it right now.


End file.
